This invention generally pertains to books. More specifically, the present invention relates to a creature book, that is, a book having a cover with a creature representation thereon.
The invention is particularly applicable to a child's picture book having on its front cover a three dimensional creature representation. The book is soft and cuddly, free of any sharp edges, and well adapted to make a child familiar with books at an early age. The book is both a learning device and a cuddly pillow-like toy for very young children. Although the book invention will be described as being adapted for use by very young children, it is evident that the book could be suitably designed for use with older children or even grown-ups, if desired.
It is known in the art to provide soft books for children. That is, books having relatively few leaves that are made of a soft material are known. Also, soft books in which each of the leaves is provided with a padding material interposed between the panels of the leaf, are also known to the art.
However, none of the prior art soft children's books is provided with a three dimensional creature representation thereon or with various other features which would enhance enjoyment of the book by children or the use of the book in various games, or to tell stories.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved book which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others and meet the above-stated needs while providing better and more advantageous overall results.